


Playing in the Snow

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in Bay City. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 94: snow. Inspired by the ep _Snowstorm_.

It's snowing in Bay City. Really.

Out on the streets, there are piles of the white stuff.

Wanna play in it?

See, lots of kids already are. Big kids with guns.

What's the game, you ask? Cops and robbers, you might say.

It's an equal opportunity game. Just know this: the stakes are high and played for keeps. Something that white and pristine gets dirty awful fast, and so does everyone who touches it. There are no consolation prizes, no parting gifts—except maybe a bullet or two.

Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

C'mon. Put your lips together... and blow.


End file.
